


The Winged, Spiky Yellow Shell

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Chases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toadette and Dry Bowser chase after a weird winged, spiny yellow shell that zips around the locked Mario Kart courses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Toadette's stomach growled loudly as she sighed, being on a white puffy cloud at the high in the sky Cloudtop Cruise. "I'm hungry."

"What else is new, kid?" Dry Bowser remarked as he was polishing his bones, resting on a big green leaf that was part of the giant green beanstalk.

Toadette: (groans) Gosh, I'm bored.

"And now you're talking in script format?" Dry Bowser sighed as he folded his boney arms together. "Well, if that's the path you want to take."

Toadette: (nods her head) It is.

Dry Bowser: ...then I guess I'll do it too. (shrugs) Why the hell not?

Suddenly, a weird winged, spiny yellow shell flew past them, with Toadette gasping as she pointed at the winged yellow shell.

Toadette: Did you see that!?

Dry Bowser: of course I saw it, I'm not blind.

Toadette: We gotta go after it!

Dry Bowser: (sighs) Why do I have the feeling that no one is going to read this dumb fanfic adventure of ours...?

Toadette grabbed Dry Bowser by the arm and headed northward, going through the Cloudtop Cruise racetrack as she eagerly chased after the spiny yellow shell, which was flying around at the speed of sound.  



	2. Chapter 2

The Sky Garden was incidentally near the Cloudtop Cruise. In fact, they shared the same name in a particular language... but this did not matter as Lakithunder and the Whomp King were relaxing on the white puffy clouds, just enjoying the moment as they did not care for anything else.

Lakithunder: Seems like exciting things happen around here.:

Whomp King: Yep.

As they were having this bland and boring conversation, Dry Bowser and Toadette ran by, for they were shaking the yellow colored, spiky winged shell that was currently flying up and down and all around the Sky Garden race course.

Lakithunder: Looks like something exciting just happened.

Whomp King: Yuh huh.

Lakithunder: ...Do you say anything else?

Whomp King: Nope. Except this... URGH!!

Lakithunder sighed in disappointment as he proceeded to check up on his tablet phone, with the Whomp King looking in confusion.


End file.
